A crush on Kaminari?
This article, 'A crush on Kaminari?', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creator's permission. Thank you ^^ ------------------------------------------------------ Ui Mito was waiting for someone. Who was she waiting for? Well, her friend Kazuyuki Todoroki, of course! She needed to tell him something; something only she knew. And something that would change their life...forever. Kazuyuki scurried over to Ui's side. "Sorry I'm late!" Ui stared at him. "Geez, Yuki! It's the same as back in middle school!" She laughed. Kazuyuki chuckled, putting his hand on his neck. "Well, what is it you need, Ui?" "Ah, right." Ui looked down, blushing. "W-Well, um, y-you better not laugh at me for what I'm gonna say, alright?" Kazuyuki smiled. "I'll never laugh at you, Ui. We're friends. I'll never laugh at you, no matter what it is." Ui felt reassured. "W-Well, you see...I've been feeling this way for quite some time, and needed to tell you before it's too late." She breathed in and out. "I-I am...in love with..." Kazuyuki widened his eyes, before Ui spoke the final words. "Denki Kaminari!" "The Pikachu looking kid that's in Emi and Sho's class? Oh my gosh! You guys look so cute together!" Kazuyuki said with sparkles in his eyes "T-Thank you, but-" Ui looked down. "He's always...weird around me. He runs away from me with a red face, which only tells me he's scared of me..." "Nah, it's because he's nervous." Kazuyuki said, shrugging his shoulders. "Nervous? Am I that scary...?" Ui looked down with saddened eyes, mumbling, "He probably is too scared of me to like me. Everyone is." "He's nervous because he likes you, Ui-chan." Kazuyuki said, looking at the slightly older girl. Ui looked up at the taller male and smiled cutely. "Thank you, Yuki. I appreciate it. That's why I consider you my best friend. Besides Kichan, of course!" Kazuyuki smiled sweetly. "So, when are you gonna tell him?" Ui froze and her face grew red. "A-Ah, u-um I-I-I-" She covered her red face in embarrassment. "Wellll?" Kazuyuki asked. "I-I don't know. I don't know when, where or how." Ui looked away. "He always runs away so I can't really get close to him. He always seems...scared of me." "What if...I tell him for you?" Kazuyuki asked. "N-No way! He probably doesn't even like me!" Ui waved her hands from side to side, then stopped and looked down. "I don't know anyone who would like someone scary like me..." "You're not scary, Ui-Chan!" Kazuyuki exclaimed. "Then why does he run away from me, huh?" Ui asked, looking at the taller male. "Because he's nervousss." Kazuyuki replied. "Nervous and scared are the same thing to me." Ui responded, smiling. "But I'd appreciate it if you'd help. So find out if he likes me." Kazuyuki smiled brightly. "I'll go look for him right now since class starts in an hour." "Alright. See ya', dude. I've got to go to catch up with my band for some practice." Ui smiled. "Alright!" Kazuyuki smiled. The crimson-haired male made his way to class 1-A. He opened the door to see a lot happening. He searched for a blond-haired boy with a black lightning bolt on his hair. He finally spotted him and waved over as they made eye contact. "Oh, hey. You're Kazuyuki, correct?" The male, Denki, asked, walking up to him to get away from the drama. "Yup. I need to ask you a question." Kazuyuki stated, pulling the taller male out of the class. "What is it you need?" Denki asked. "So, you like Ui?" Kazuyuki asked. Denki's face suddenly became a dark red. "U-Um, w-well...y-yeah, I do..." He chuckled slightly. "I knew it!" Kazuyuki smiled brightly. "Ah, but she doesn't like me like that!" Denki shook his hand over his red face. "Oh, boy you are wrong." Kazuyuki said, shaking his head. "Huh? What do you mean?" Denki asked. "Ui likes you." Kazuyuki smirked. "She....does?" Denki's face exploded with red. Kazuyuki shook his head yes repeatedly. "Yes, she does!" "She...does...ah..." Denki covered his red face with hands. "How can such a perfect girl have feelings for me...?" "Oi, stop covering your face." Kazuyuki said, taking his kouhai's hands away from his face. "It's just that...she always seems angry at me, so I thought she hated me." Denki started playing with his necktie. "Well, no. She doesn't hate you." Kazuyuki chuckled. "How do you...know that?" Denki asked, playing with his fingers. "She told me she's in love with you." Kazuyuki smiled. "I...don't know how to tell her. Whenever I look at her, I just...freeze." Denki looked down, embarrassed. "It's alright kid. I'll tell her that ya' like her." Kazuyuki said. "U-Um, thank you, Kazuyuki-Senpai." Denki smiled shyly. "No problemo." Kazuyuki said, smiling brightly. "I've, uh, got to go. Class is about to start soon. Later." Denki waved his hand and went inside Class 1-A. "Later." Kazuyuki smiled. Kazuyuki made his way back to his class where he spotted Ui. Ui looked at him and whispered. "Any luck?" "Much luck." Kazuyuki whispered back. "He likes you." Kazuyuki said as he smirked. Ui gulped, but didn't say anything. She gave a cute look at Kazuyuki, signaling him a 'thank you' with her eyes. Kazuyuki nodded and smiled back signaling a 'you're welcome'. 'So, he likes me too, huh? I'm glad.' Ui thought, and smiled. She looked around and spotted IA, who gave her a look of encouragement. Ui gave a 'thank you' look back at her, before turning around to face the front, and resting her chin on the desk. What she didn't notice, however, was that her chest was pushed up against the rim of the desk, making them stand out quite a bit. Kazuyuki noticed this quite easily. The crimson-haired male blushed and turned away. Ui noticed this and gave him a questioning look. Kazuyuki shook his head signaling a 'don't worry about it.' Ui gave him a strange look, but turned her head back around to the front. 'Weird...' She thought to herself, before pushing her chest up against the desk more. Kazuyuki couldn't help but look at her through the corner of his eye, and in his head, he had a million questions. 'W-Why the hell am I doing looking at her like that?' Kazuyuki thought to himself. Ui poked her chest with her finger. "Man, it's so hot in here..." She mumbled, before slightly unbuttoning her dress shirt, revealing her dark skin. This definitely caught Kazuyuki's attention. Kazuyuki blushed violently. He looked away and sighed. IA stared at her, and at Kazuyuki. 'He must like her...' She thought, taking one of her tarot cards. 'The future says it all...' She made a note which she then proceeded to do a magic trick with, making it land on Kazuyuki's desk without anyone seeing. It was folded and read 'From IA' on the outside. Kazuyuki saw the note and read the outside. He looked at IA and then looked back at the note and he started to silently read it. The note read, 'Though you may find it hard to believe, I know of your opinion on Ui. I am quite wise with regards to this, so if you truly want to know more meet me after class. I will tell you everything you need to know. Though this might make things complicated with you and Ui. I hope you the best, Kazuyuki.' Kazuyuki looked back at IA and nodded. ------------------- ~Time Skip~ It was time for lunch and Kazuyuki decided to meet with IA outside of the school. He leaned against one of the pillars and waited for the taller female silently. "Boo!" A blonde girl came out of nowhere and surprised Kazuyuki, making him fall to his side, almost to the floor. "Haha! Did I scare you?" Kazuyuki chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you did." "You looked so scared! One point for IA!" The blonde female exclaimed. Kazuyuki chuckled at IA's happiness. Kazuyuki met IA when they were first-years and they became best friends. "Anyways, what I needed to talk to you about." IA's face suddenly turned serious. "It's about Ui- well, about you and Ui." Kazuyuki nodded and sighed. "I bet you know what was runnin' through my head..." "Of course. My tarot cards told me, and I merely guessed it before reading the tarot." IA responded. "Also, your face was red, so I could tell. Anyone could but poor little Ui. But you may think 'why?', I'm guessing?" "Why?" Kazuyuki asked the taller girl. IA sighed. "Look, I...I know you want her to be happy with Kaminari. They both like each other, the cards told me. But..." She looked away. "They also told me that...you also like her. Romantically." Kazuyuki looked down. "You know...I think it's true." The crimson-haired boy looked up at IA. "Every time I'm around Ui...I feel some type of way..." "Tell me..." IA looked down at her robotic leg, touching it. "When you're around her...what do you feel? And what does your heart do?" "I feel so...flustered and my face feels hot. My heart beats fast..." Kazuyuki replied. IA thought for a moment, then opened her blue eyes. "You are in love with her. The tarot cards said the truth, as always." "But...I don't wanna ruin our friendship. Should I push the feelings aside?" Kazuyuki asked. "The tarot said that, no matter how much you try, you won't succeed in pushing away those feelings." IA responded. She took out a tarot card, showing 'love triangle' with two men fighting over a woman. "This is a tarot I created. It said that your relationship...will be a love triangle. Forever." Kazuyuki widened his eyes and look at the card then at IA repeatedly. "I can't tell you too much of the future, because then it may change, but..." IA looked coldly at Kazuyuki. "There is nothing you can do. The more you are her friend, the more you spend time with her, your love will continue. When you see her with Kaminari, you will get jealous. And...the bad ending of this card...is something I DON'T want to happen." Kazuyuki nodded and suddenly hugged IA. "Thank you for telling me..." "No problem, but you probably don't want to tell her in your own fear, I assume." IA kicked her robotic legs up, getting out of Kazuyuki's reach. Kazuyuki nodded and sighed. "I don't wanna tell her at all..." "I know." IA sighed. "I can see something in your future. Let's see what happens...I'm not allowed to intervene..." "Well, alright. Let's get some lunch since we still have time." Kazuyuki stretched. "I'd love to, but I'm spending my lunch time with some band members. I need some oil for my legs. They seem to have started getting rusty." IA responded, sounding much like her mature self once again. Kazuyuki nodded and sighed. "See ya later." "I wish you the best." IA said as she started walking away. Kazuyuki made his way to the cafeteria. He got his lunch and was walking to a table to sit with his friends until he suddenly got pulled by someone. He was now sitting in a seat and looked up to see who pulled him. It was Denki Kaminari. "Oh hey, dude." Kazuyuki said as he started to eat his food. "What's up?" "U-Um, well, I was thinking...of taking a seat next to Ui-Senpai..." Denki responded, face slightly red. "Then go do it, I don't see what the problem is." Kazuyuki said, eating his soba. "I need your help. I don't know how to..." Denki's face turned slightly pink. "Come with me." Kazuyuki sighed. Kazuyuki grabbed his lunch with Kaminari. He looked for Ui. She was sitting with the rest of her band, Perma. There was, coincidentally an open seat next to Ui. Kazuyuki gently sat Kaminari down next to the older girl, waved, and left to sit next to his siblings. IA noticed this, and decided to let them have their 'alone time'. "Hey, Ui, all of us have to, uh, go somewhere together. We'll be back!" She pushed all of the other members away and left Ui with Kaminari. Kazuyuki saw that Ui and Kaminari were alone and this made him jealous. "Kaminari...what are you doing here?" Ui asked with cold eyes, which is something she normally does with someone she likes. She can't express her feelings well. "I-I wanted t-to sit next to y-you..." Kaminari blushed. "Oh..." Ui smiled cutely and blushed. "Why didn't you just say so?" Kazuyuki looked upset and turned his attention back to his younger siblings. "Kazu-Kazu! Doesn't Ui-Chan play the piano beautifully?" Emiko asked him in amazement. "Her piano combined with Kichan's singing voice makes beautiful music!" "Yeah, her piano playing is really beautiful. I could listen to it for days without stopping. And Ui as a person is beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful." Kazuyuki smiled. Emiko stared at him, wide eyed. "Kazu-kazu...do you like Ui-Chan?" Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Brxccoliuwu